


光的消逝

by StartAnew



Category: Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, 有车 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartAnew/pseuds/StartAnew
Summary: 2020年听的第一首歌是the dying of the light ，献给偷偷喜欢的咖喱格，祝看得开心！
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 18





	光的消逝

没有人知道事情是怎么发展成这样的。  
一个普通的表演夜，乐队里的小伙子们全都喝大了，磕嗨了，尤其是Liam，他几乎是挂在Noel身上回到酒店的，嘴里还咒骂着Noel太粗暴。  
“砰”的一声，Noel踹开了他们的房门，把Liam摔到床上，转身想去找杯水什么的。但Liam拉住了他，没站稳，Noel踉跄着后退，撞上床角顺势坐下了。  
“操你的，搞什么？！”Noel狠狠地瞪了Liam一眼，不同往常，Liam一言未发，他托住Noel的头，堵住了那些脏话。  
仅仅是一个吻而已，他甚至没伸舌头。但是当Liam与Noel的眼神相汇时，操，一切都不一样了，手枪走火了，陨石冲破大气层，大海翻转。也许世界末日要来了，又或许世界要重新启动了。房间很暗，墙上的一盏小灯发出的光照进少年的蓝色眼睛，那些藏在虹膜底下的星星便耐不住了，都跑出来跳舞，害怕兄长生气，少年垂下双眼，浓密的睫毛挡住光线，也挡住兄长的目光，星星也都坠落。“噌”，线断了，珍珠散落一地。Noel用粗糙的手指描摹Liam天赐般完美的下颌线，从耳根到下巴。  
也许他该停下，还来得及。但当Liam跪着从床上爬近，靠近他，看进他的眼睛，小声叫出“Noel”时，热气呼到他的鼻尖，他意识到来不及了，这是一场战役。他把墙上的那盏灯关上了，温柔随光一同消逝。窗外的月光指引他们继续前行。Noel粗鲁地撬开Liam的牙关，野蛮地侵占着他不该触碰到的土地，二人的舌头笨拙地打着架，Noel退出Liam的口腔，转而啃咬他的唇，鲜血渗了出来，咸甜的味道却让Noel更加兴奋。他摸索着解开Liam的衬衫纽扣，褪去他的裤子，接着是自己的上衣，自己的裤子。Noel多久没有见过Liam的裸体了，但是Liam的锁骨，Liam的小腹，Liam的脚踝，都好似跟他想象中的一样，无比熟悉。他翻过这具身躯，扶住胯骨，伸入一根手指，两根，三根，最后猛地把自己的性器塞入。他握住Liam早已肿胀挺立的性器，不住地挑弄着，后面也加快了速度。疼痛与欢愉让Liam仰起了头，Noel亲吻他的头发，他的脖子，在他的后背种下了花朵。平时逼话连天的二人，从刚刚到现在居然一句话也没说。是禁忌的羞愧噎住他们了么？也许吧，抽插一次，性的快感和乱伦的痛楚就更真切一点，而Noel也感觉自己死去了一点。但他仍继续着，终于，射在了Liam里面。伴着高潮的来临，Liam无声地哭了，泪水滴在地板上，滴在床单上，滴在Noel的脚趾上，是温热的。  
他们分开了，Noel想要逃跑，想要呕吐，他干了什么，他操了他的亲生弟弟。妈的，这场他经历过的最酣畅淋漓的一场性爱让他觉得恶心。“你爽了吗？你为什么不他妈说话？”Noel向Liam喊道。  
下雨了，雨滴拍着窗，刺在了Liam心里。“但是Noel，我爱你。”  
最不该的，Noel又动情了，他没有不为Liam动情的时刻，他也爱他，不是兄弟间的爱，是恋人间的爱，但到了他们这里就变得畸形而丑陋，他最无法容忍的就是这份情感，他最害怕的就是Liam也对他抱有同样的爱意。“你别扯鬼……”  
“你就他妈的是个胆小鬼，你有种操我，没种爱我，你个逼。”  
Noel知道，他们又要打起来了，他们以后一定会决裂的，因为他的懦弱和Liam的强硬。但是这次，他决定趁雨点还没有完全遮住窗户，在光消逝前与Liam起舞。他们俩谁也没跳过舞，他知道他一定会被Liam踩到，但他还是笑笑，“我确实是”，把Liam领到月光下，“和我跳跳舞吧。”学着酒吧里的人们，他搂住Liam 的腰肢，Liam果然一步踏在了他的脚上，于是二人用脚趾做爱。Noel抬起胳膊，让Liam转了个圈，弟弟终于笑出了声，“但你还是一个逼”，Noel不说话。啊，撞上沙发了，干脆一起摊在地上吧。任何看到这一幕的人都不会看出他们在他妈的跳舞，但这真是他们一生唯一的一支舞。  
十几年过去了，他们真的跟Noel那晚想的一样决裂了。Noel无法继续忍受那之后对Liam只增不减的别扭的爱和二人每次性爱后的钻心的疼痛和悔恨，但变态的是，他仍然想念。他总想起他们的第一个夜晚，想起那支舞，偶然的一次，他又记起来了，于是在纸上写下这样一句歌词：it's alright, if you dance with me tonight, we will fight the dying of the light we will catch the sun.  
这么多年了，他仍然只有在音乐中才能对自己百分百坦诚，也许Liam是对的，他写的所有好歌都是关于他的，他是他的muse。

**Author's Note:**

> 好几年没写过文啦，希望大家喜欢！如果有时间我可能会继续写些别的！


End file.
